Shipping customers are increasingly requesting more stringent customer-defined shipping requirements for ensuring items arrive in a desirable condition and at a desired time. Many shipping customers are simultaneously increasing their expectations regarding on-time and in compliance shipping services. Thus, new concepts are needed to ensure items are being shipped according to the customers' customer-defined shipping requirements, and to facilitate carrier personnel undertaking remedial measures if a particular shipment is at risk of arriving at its intended destination not in compliance with the customer-defined shipping requirements.